The Minorities in Biomedical Research Support at California State University, Northridge includes four components that will: 1) develop and enrich the research environment at the university; 2) enhance and improve biomedical research capabilities of the faculty; 3) provide strong research opportunities for students at both the undergraduate and graduate levels; and 4) expose minority science students to outstanding scientists through seminars and scientific meetings. To achieve these goals, 13 research scholars from our university will provide research opportunities and guidance in specific biomedical research projects. Students already receive a solid science curriculum; however, their research potential and capabilities will be enhanced by exposing them to sophisticated equipment and modern research techniques employed in the proposed areas of biophysics and biochemistry, cellular and molecular biology, human genetics, psychology, parasitology, and microbiology. Moreover, all students will interact with outstanding regional and national scientists by attending seminars and scientific meetings. MRBS students will also be expected to present their research at regional and national meetings and to contribute to publications in referred journals.